Graduation Bloopers
by SOSNoel
Summary: Because you can't have a graduation without the mess ups that come with it.


**We are the Apple Children. Dum-Dum. The Apple Children!**

**A gift to the Apple Children of 2009. (You know who you are!)**

**This story is based on true story(ies)?**

* * *

Graduation Bloopers

By SOSNoel

Chapter 1

* * *

Summary

Because you can't have a graduation without the mess ups that come with it.

**or**

_Alternate Summary_

"How bad can a week of graduation practice be?" "Well," she replied, "it's not exactly bad unless you call laughing a crime." She motioned to her friends who were laughing like maniacs.

* * *

"Oh, what if I trip or fall?" Sakura was terribly worried. She wasn't exactly the most coordinated out of her classmates. Her auburn hair fell to the front of her face as she looked down while fixing the high heels, and Sakura desperately tried to shake those locks away as she felt in a bit of a hurry. Who wanted to be left in the classroom fixing her shoes, while the others are already in position to start practicing?

The other girls nodded in agreement as they started getting out their shoes. All had been warned about the dangers of the staircase and smooth carpet. The worrying disappeared as they all laughed and giggled as Chiharu brought out her shoe box, joking that she was wearing Converse to their graduation. Some did agree that that would be cool, but all knew it wasn't allowed. Instead, they had to get used to high heels and walk on the slippery carpet in their graduation room.

The chattering ceased as their principal and teacher walked into the room. The happiness had disappeared in a matter of seconds and was replaced with complete silence. The guys and most of the girls left with pair, while three of the girls faced a problem. Haki had problems with her shoe. Since she couldn't find a nicer pair of shoes, Haki had decided to use her sister's even though Haki's shoe size was a bit smaller. Sakura and Tomoyo started trying to help Haki undo the strap, as the fastener had gotten stuck. The hole Haki's mother had made didn't go through all the way.

Finally, after they all felt like abandoning the task, Sakura was able to get it out. Relieved when it came in correctly in a different hole, the three girls walked out, easily catching up with the rest of the group. The class learned that they would take a different way than usual for the original way's door was locked shut. It was a smaller hallway at the side of the recreation room's stage, where none of the class had used for years.

At the end of the small hallway were two doors. The one on the left led to the back of their graduation room, an elegant hallway with many mirrors, but that wasn't what captured the boys' attention. So what could have fascinated the opposite gender, leaving them in awe of its appearance?

It was the men's bathroom.

Yes, you must be wondering a great deal about this. What's so interesting about the men's bathroom? Why was it that the boys were in fascination instead of the girls? Don't worry. The rest of the group, including their teacher and principal, didn't understand it either. Of course, all were females so that was probably why.

"Why are you standing there and gawking? It's like you've never seen a men's bathroom before!" Mrs. Misaku, their principal, exclaimed in confusion. The class's teacher and the female classmates laughed. Then, the girls started becoming curious. What did it look like?

It wasn't hard to sneak a peek, for the door was ajar for the world to see. Two mirrors were visible; their borders were like thick, brown vines twisting together. Since the light was off, it was dark, but it looked like the wall was a pale white or maybe even blue. The sinks seemed to be white as well. It was the only peek the girls got that day, as their principal started telling everyone to pay attention as she was in the next hallway after impatiently waiting.

Another teenage boy followed behind the eighth graders. "Yeah, guys. What's so interesting about the men's bathroom?" He snickered as the crowd moved along to where their principal was.

Haki gave a 'hmph' at his entrance. It was the teacher's son, Soushi. He was a close friend of Yamazaki and occasionally teased and mocked Haki, which annoyed the girl to no end. Soushi was sent to help with the lights and music, much to the girls' discontent. They didn't like him before he graduated two years ago; they didn't like him now.

Staring at the dark staircase, most of the girls didn't feel like coming until the lights were back on. The guys didn't care about the darkness, while Sakura, Tomoyo, and Rika were already half up the staircase anyways. Sakura stared in amazement. The room was almost purely dark! She wondered if it was how the blind felt, but that depressing thought came to an end when the lights were turned on.

The room was, as usual, beautiful. There was red carpet and chairs, giving it a regal look. The center of attention was the stage, and above it was a mosaic. When viewing it from the normal seating area, on the left was a podium and microphone, while the other side had a piano. It was even more radiant as you could see more from the upper level. At least to a girl's perception, it was an amazing sight to behold.

All the girls admired the view gained by staying at the upper floor before choosing a spot to sit or stand near. It was like most of the chairs, a smaller version of the red rows in the middle of the lower level. Right behind it was the control room, which, as its title says, had the machines that controlled lighting, music, and such. Some girls fixed their shoes, some escaped the pain of uncomfortable shoes by sitting, while others simply obstructed their classmates' view of the beautiful mosaic on the wall, much to their companions' dismay and irritation.

Meanwhile, the guys crowded inside the tiny control room, now fascinated by such old machinery. They started touching buttons and switches in hopes of making the room brighter. At least, they did until their principal angrily shooed everyone away except for Soushi. Looking for something better to do, the guys started following each other around the upper level, sitting in random locations, or started telling stories. Of course, you know who the latter was.

"Yamazaki, stop starting those fibs of yours!" Chiharu had only scolded for she was going to be in big trouble if any physical harm was done a week before graduation. This was especially true when there were two teachers close by. However, Yamazaki didn't comply and chatted away. With a sigh, Chiharu pulled him away from the steps to the control area. Miss Misaku didn't mind; Yamazaki was a distraction to Soushi, and they needed to start as soon as possible.

To think that all this could happen before they actually started practicing! What could possibly happen when they learn about _pomp and circumstance_?

* * *

**Yes, this is actually based on true story(ies). No, if you're not my friend, I'm not telling you what actually happened in the real story. Well, unless you're a really good reviewer that is.**

**Reviewing equals SOSNoel's happiness. Make a girl happy? After all, happiness makes the world a better place!**


End file.
